You are my sunshine
by Ginger the Cat
Summary: You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, you make me happy, when skies are gray... Natsu Dragneel is a rich businessman, and dosent have time for his servants. What happens when he meets Lucy, a maid borrowed from Loke? Loke and Lucy's relationship is questionable for a maid and master... what are they hiding?
1. Chapter 1

Natsu tapped his fingers sharply on the long marble dining table. A maid stood by him, ready for instructions.

"You, there!" He snapped.

"Yes, Master?" the timid girl asked politely.

"Tell the bitchy cooks in the kitchen to hurry up."

"Yes, Master."

The girl hurried off to the kitchens. Natsu was having a bad day- he hadn't even fired a single servant. He would've done that girl, but she was new and his dad would kill him. He puffed out his cheeks in frustration. The girl tottered back up to him.

"The cooks give their utmost apologies and ask for your forgiveness. It is almost done." She reported.

"Did I ask?" Natsu said dangerously.

"No." The girl looked kind of burnt.

Natsu snorted. This new girl had cheek.

"No, what?"

"No, Master. I'm sorry."

"You better be."

Another maid with a silver platter brought a massive meal out, setting it on the table and unloading all the dishes perched on it. She left without a word. The Dragneel's were a rich family, with a mansion and lots of land. There were no make servants inside the house- only maids were accepted inside. Men worked the fields outside. Natsu ate, letting the servants waiting on him watch enviously while trying not to make it obvious. It amused him to see them do this.

"Master," another maid called.

"Yes?"

"Your friends are here, Loke-sama, Gray-sama, and Gajeel-sama!" Said the maid.

"Well, let them in, you stupid whore." Natsu growled.

"Y-yes, Master!" The maid cried.

She opened the door, letting Natsu's three friends come in. They were leading another maid in, one Natsu had never seen before.

"What's with the girl?" Natsu asked his friends.

"Since I fired one last time, I brought a new one from my house." Loke said.

The girl bowed, and awaited an order.

"Go to the kitchens." Natsu said dismissively.

The girl nodded, and silently left the room, though she did not know where the kitchens were. She would find out eventually, by asking some other slave.

"Treat her well, she's sensitive." Loke noted.

Natsu waved an airy hand.

"Loke, you get too friendly with your servants. They're objects, made to be ordered around."

"Really, Natsu, you ought to at least know their names." Gajeel grunted.

"They're not worth the trouble." Natsu said.

He clapped his hands twice, and the newest maid, still being the closest one, came back in. Loke and him had a similar call for their maids.

"Y-y-yes, Loke-sama?"

"That was me, idiot." Natsu said, and Loke winced.

"Oh, sorry..."

"You shall address me as Master."

"Master. What would you like?" The girl asked.

"I want some sodas. The kitchens are a floor down right below here." Natsu explained.

The girl left at once.

"What a scatter-brain." Natsu joked. "What is her name, anyways?"

"She used to be a homeless girl named Lucy. That's all we know, but she's been working for my family for a few years." Loke said, but his eyes didn't tell the truth. No one noticed.

Gray nodded, running a hand through his navy hair.

"And, she's best if you don't insult her. She has quite a temper, and my dad used to give her lashings." Loke added.

"Maybe." Natsu said.

"It's unusual to give girls lashings." Grey said, interested.

"Well, she became more calm eventually, but really, I think it broke her spirit." Loke look surprisingly troubled about that.

"Oh, well, there's an endless supply." Gajeel said.

"What's taking that girl so long?" hissed Natsu angrily.

As if on cue, the blonde girl walked in with a try and set it down. On the small table between them.

"Do you have any stuff, girl?" Natsu asked grudgingly.

She shook her head.

"Nothing but this outfit, Master."

"Not any other clothes, or possessions?"

The girl shook her head.

"Okay, well, just wait outside." Natsu said.

The girl left and closed the door quietly.

"No items, huh?" Natsu asked.

Most maids had a few more outfits, trinkets, books, whatnot, but she didn't have anything.

"No." Loke confirmed. "But she gives a heck of a back rub."

The guys laughed.

"Dammit, Loke, you brought me the most fussy maid I have ever had." Natsu said.

"I know." Loke grinned.

Later that night, Lucy sat on a bed in a bare room, but it was better than the street. She had also been given some pajamas that, unlike the maid outfit, were very comfortable. She didn't look her new Master. Lucy liked Loke because he was nice, and always dreaded the day when she might get fired. This new one didn't look or act friendly. She laid down, singing a simple song that her mom sung to her on her death bed:

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine,

You make me happy,

When skies are gray,

You'll never know dear,

How much I love you,

So please don't take my

Sunshine away...

And when I'm long gone,

I'll see you smiling,

Sweeter then honey,

Bright as the sun,

Don't worry a thing, dear,

Don't ever stop smiling,

And I'll be there,

When I'm gone.

By the end of the song, Lucy was feeling miserable. Her mother had died a few years ago, and she was found in the street by a young man out for a walk. Ever since then she had been employed as a maid in his service, and he was always nice, but her new one wasn't. Lucy turned and cried into her pillow miserably.


	2. Chapter 2

Aww! Pure fluff!

The next day, Lucy hustled into her uniform and walked into the dining hall(yes, not a room, a hall.). She awaited orders, while standing at the door. Natsu walked in formally, and a maid from the kitchen brought his breakfast, which she set on the table before him.

"Virgo," he said rudely.

"Yes, Master?"

Virgo was surprised. Natsu never used the names of his servants.

"Get me the maid named Lucy. I want an audience with her."

The maid gulped and swallowed, feeling very sorry for this maid named Lucy.

"Yes, Master."

A few minutes later, the pretty young maid with blonde hair and brown eyes walked up to him.

"Yes, Master? You requested me?" Lucy said nervously.

"Sit down, maid."

"What?"

"Sit. Here."

Natsu pointed to an unoccupied chair next to him. Lucy obediently sat.

"Is it true," Natsu said, "That you used to get lashings for your feistiness?"

Lucy nodded slowly, not sure what good would come of this. She was scared that that might happen again, and before she was more rebellious, so that was necessary, apparently... Until you were mellow and calm, you were not a good maid.

"Yes, Master."

"I will take none of that nonsense in this house. Or else you will get the same punishment."

"Yes. Is that all?" Lucy asked, wanting to get away as soon as possible.

Only when she saw the glint in his eye that Lucy knew she had made a huge mistake.

"YOU GOOD FOR NOTHING SLUT!" He roared. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND MY POSITION OF AUTHORITY? I COULD ORDER YOUR EXECUTION NOW!"

Lucy trembled but tried to appear calm. It was lucky she had skipped out on breakfast for this meeting, because her stomach was disagreeing with her. He got extremely angry, and Lucy was pretty scared.

"I-I-I'm sorry, M-master! I f-forgot- I'm really sorry..." Lucy cried.

"Forgot? Forgot? I have no room for a stupid slave like you. Go in your room and don't come out until tomorrow." Natsu huffed.

Lucy immediately ran to her room, tears welling up in her eyes. She hated him. Why couldn't she have stayed with the nice master Loke-sama? The only comfort she had was her mother's song, which she sung to herself whenever she felt down and remembered her mother's beautiful smile. This set her mind off her grumbling stomach, and angry thoughts. Her mother... Was gone. Sometimes she was still shocked by this fact.

Lucy took off her scratchy maid outfit and put on her pajamas, and stuffed her head in a pillow in bed, trying to calm down.

"Sometimes you'll feel bad,

By bee's foul sting,

But don't be bothered,

by nasty things,

You know I love you,

You are my sunshine,

Now fill the darkness

With your light...

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine,

You keep me happy,

When darkness rules,

You'll never know dear,

How much I love you,

So please don't take my...

Sunshine away..."

Lucy sat up, feeling better. This was the only song she had ever heard, her sole possession she could keep locked up in her heart, where even the meanest person could not find it. The verses were full of hope, and beautiful things that were lovelier than a flower. It was her mother's parting gift for everything she wished upon her child.

"And when you're happy,

Your joy abounds,

And riches flow,

You've been found,

I'll always see you

Even underground,

My spirit lingers,

But know i need you,

And when you're long gone,

I'll see you more,

Just keep that smile,

That makes you happy,

And I will see you

All around..."

Lucy's tears dried, and she laid down on the bed. Some part of her didn't want to fall asleep, but she did, and slept peacefully.

Natsu walked to the servant's quarters, watching Lucy run into her room. He pressed his ear against the door, wondering just how upset she was. There was some shuffling and sniffling, but nothing much, until he heard a voice like an angel singing a sad song.

"Sometimes you'll feel bad,

By bee's foul sting,

But don't be bothered,

by nasty things,

You know I love you,

You are my sunshine,

Now fill the darkness

With your light...

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine,

You keep me happy,

When darkness rules,

You'll never know dear,

How much I love you,

So please don't take my...

Sunshine away..."

He was so all-consumed by this voice that he stayed, glued to the door, until she stopped. It was beautiful, mixed with melancholy and sorrow. It told hidden stories under it's breath. Somehow, Natsu knew that he had just heard something he shouldn't have. He frowned. Natsu had never cared about the slaves personal lives, but now he realized from the sad lyrics that this was something more important than just a little tune. He turned and walked away. There was something special about this girl.


	3. Chapter 3

Natsu himself went into Lucy's room the next morning, finding her sitting on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. She didn't notice him.

"Tell me."

Lucy jumped a few inches, then looked at him very fast.

"S-Sor-"

"Tell me- where are you from really?"

"Loke-sama found me..."

"I know that's a lie. Tell me what really happened with Loke."

"Okay..." Lucy said, remembering. "If I must...

A small, twelve-year-old Lucy cradled her dying mother in a hug, trying to force life back into her body. Her mother was singing a lonely song in her lovely voice, something Lucy would treasure forever.

"Sometimes you'll feel bad,

By bee's foul sting,

But don't be bothered,

by nasty things,

You know I love you,

You are my sunshine,

Now fill the darkness

With your light...

You are my sunshine,

My only sunshine,

You keep me happy,

When darkness rules,

You'll never know dear,

How much I love you,

So please don't take my...

Sunshine... away..."

Lucy hugged her mother tighter, lonely tears falling down her cheeks. The song stopped, and Layla's ragged heartbeat broke off. She was dead. Lucy cried a river over her mother in that dark alleyway, wishing for her to come back, to sing again, but the body remained lifeless on the ground.

"Mommy!" Lucy wept.

Lucy stayed there for hours, singing her mother's last gift to herself over and over. Dark shapes crept into the shadows of the alley, but Lucy didn't notice. Then, a man leapt out and Held a strong hand over her mouth. Lucy squirmed, but the man was very strong. A few other people came out, dressed in black attire, and Lucy didn't remember anything else.

When Lucy woke up, she was chained on a tightly packed ship full of people. There wasn't enough room to sit up or lie down, and Lucy quivered in fear. She had always relied on her mother, and now she was a slave... The ship started to move at a slow pace, and the days went by. People died all around her, shacked corpses, and the ship smelled heavily of sweat, rotting flesh, and human waste.

Lucy met another little girl, only eleven, who was chained up next to her. Lucy often told her stories to pass the sickening time.

"What's your name?" Lucy asked one day.

"Lydia... Hellbore." The girl said in a cracked voice.

"My name is Lucy."

After many days on that cursed boat, a sailor cried, "LAND HO!"

Slaves that were still alive smiled, knowing that they had a better chance of staying alive on land and not the slave boat.

The line of slaves were pulled from their ever-connecting shackles, and they were tugged into a guarded building where the girls were given showers. Glorious water! Lucy scrubbed herself well in one minute, knowing that she needed to look her best. A woman handed her a plain brown dress, and she put it on happily. The sale was tomorrow morning, and both Lucy and Lydia ware daydreaming of the masters they would get. Eventually, Lucy drifted off to sleep.

I the morning, all the slaves were re-shackled and taken to a market square, there was a podium, and the Master brought them up one after another, bidding on them.

"50,000 jewel! Any takers, any takers, how about it?"

Lydia got sold to a kind looking man with dark hair for 70,000 jewel, and Lucy was happy for her. Finally, it was her turn. Someone pushed her up on stage and she blinked in the bright lights, looking at the crowd. Lucy stumbled and tripped, legs still weak from disuse. There was a lot of nasty laughing, but Lucy it back up. The bidder was saying something, but blood pounded from her ears. There were a lot of unpleasant looking men. A man with a suit on and Ginger hair looked okay, but Lucy could only pray.

"SOLD! To the young man in the back, for 120,000 jewel." said the bidder, and Wendy blinked.

The man she had hoped for had bought her. Her prayers were answered. She stepped of the platform, and he took her gently by the arm.

"What's your name?" He asked Lucy.

"U-um... Lucy..."

Lucy hit herself inside her head. She was feeling scared and shy. He frowned, but only slightly. It did not seem to be directed at Lucy, though.

"How did you get to be a slave?"

"Well... I- er, I dunno."

Lucy didn't trust him, not yet, especially with that information.

"Surely you know what happened? Can you tell me, please?" He asked.

Lucy was rated taken aback by this comment. Slave masters did not usually say please, or anything of the sort.

"Okay..." Lucy said. "My mother d-died, and then bad people came and took me away."

"Where were you when she died?" He asked.

"An alleyway..."

He seemed sorry for her.

"I'm going to take you to a safe place." He said truthfully.

Lucy nodded. They had been walking a bit, but now there was a car waiting for them.

"Here, get inside."

"T-t-thank you... I could've been sold to anyone, but instead I got you..." Lucy mumbled, getting in.

"Don't worry about it." He said, getting in the backseat on the other side to talk with Lucy as the driver drove back to his home. "My name is Loke, but call me Loke-sama, okay?"

"Yes, Loke-sama." said Lucy obediently.

Now, 12-year-old Lucy was feeling better already from the slave ship. Loke-sama seemed nice enough, especially compared to the other men.

"You're going to be a maid, but you look too young right now and it's not legal, so you'll just be a assistant for all the other maids, okay? Learn the trade, and in a year or two, you can do it yourself." Loke explained.

"Okay, Loke-sama!" Lucy said.

Loke smiled, and turned to look out the window.

"I have one last question."

"Yes?"

"How old are you?"

"I'm t-twelve, I think..." Lucy said. "Loke-sama."

"Oh, okay."

Loke and Lucy stayed silent the rest of the trip, thinking. When they got to the house, Lucy gasped. She had never seen something so magnificent! It was a huge house with lovely gardens, and beautiful gates. Loke smirked, but only slightly.

"Whoaaaa..."

They walked inside, and Lucy looked at everything, not wanting to miss anything. He walked up to another maid that stood at the head if the stairs.

"Yes, Loke-sama?" the maid asked when Loke approached.

"This is Lucy," Loke said, patting Lucy. "She's assigned to be your assistant until she can become an actual maid."

"Okay, Loke-sama!"

The maid looked at Lucy, and shook her hand.

"Hello, I'm Makai, in charge of Loke-sama's personal care. What's your name?" Makai asked.

"I'm Lucy..."

Loke nodded his approval.

"Okay, Makai, please get Lucy a room, and a uniform. See that she's all settled, then you can show her around the house." Loke said.

"Yes, Loke-sama!" Makai said.

Loke departed, and Makai lead Lucy to the servant's quarters, talking all the way. Lucy tried to remember everything.

"...Whenever Loke-sama needs something, even in the night, you must dress as fast as possible and go to him, and he needs a bath ready at seven thirty on the dot. He eats every day at 8:30, 12:00, and 6:30. You must make sure he does not choke. Ifan order or asks you a question, and you refuse to answer or do it, you're asking for punishment. You'll start training for combat, because the first guard of Loke-sama, which is currently me, but will soon be you, needs to be ready to defend her master. Loke-sama also needs..."

Poor Lucy's head was spinning. Finally, they reached a room. It was simple, but nice. A couple of uniforms were lying on the dresser along with several other pairs of clothes.

"Get changed and brush your teeth, they need it. You'll find that stuff in the bathroom. Then meet me here in a few minutes, okay?"

"H-hai!" Lucy said, and changed.

The toothbrush was marvelous, she hadn't brushed her teeth in ages. She walked back outside, and Makai was waiting.

"Okay, now I'm going to show you around, okay?"

Lucy noticed a strange thing around the house. While they were al servants, everyone was smiling. Not fake smiles, but laugher and kindness smiles. Lucy decided to join them as she watched a cook flip a pancake in the air, and giggled a bit. People waved at her, and Lucy felt truly at home here.

Makai lead her all around the house, when there was a ring at the door. They were the closest, so Makai ran to open it.

"Loke-sama! Master Gajeel-san is here!" Makai called, holding the door open for Gajeel.

Gajeel looked at Lucy curiously.

"You got an assistant, Makai? What's yer name?" He asked.

"L-l-Lucy, Gajeel-san." Lucy stuttered, copying Makai.

Something about Gajeel was intimidating, whether it was his piercings or red eyes, Lucy did not know.

"Hey, Gajeel." Loke said, walking up.

"I see you've got Makai an assistant." Gajeel noted. "Lucy?"

"Yep." Loke said. "Hey, Makai, bring some snacks to my room, okay?" Loke asked.

"Yes, Loke-sama, right away!" Makai said cheerfully, and lead Lucy away to get the snacks.


	4. Chapter 4

Late that night, Lucy laid in her bed, thinking about everything that has happened. Loke treated her with care... Makai was like a big sister... And she was at 'home' again. Weeks past, and she became close to Loke, as if he was a big brother. She was happy to work for Loke, and even if she was set free with money to do whatever she wanted, she would stay there. Then, one day, his dad came back... And was not happy with Lucy. He whipped her till she screamed, but it made her docile and obedient, because Loke always went out of his way to keep her from getting fired. Now her fiery spirit had broken, and she was just a good maid, because she was old enough now.

But then, Lucy made a mistake. She was bringing out a formal dinner for Loke and his dad, when she dropped a plate in front of his dad. Lucy was forced to go to Natsu's, who kept his servants in line.

"An-and that's my story." Lucy said.

Natsu looked at the floor, pondering this. He was shocked. He never knew she was like a sister to Loke.

"W-wow." Natsu stuttered. "That's it, huh?"

Lucy nodded.

"Yes."

Natsu didn't even point out that she forgot to address him. He got up and left her, still thinking about her story.

"Master!" Lucy called.

"What?" Natsu turned to face her.

"Can I have something to eat?"

Natsu nodded.

"I'll send the kitchen maid in."


	5. The Party

Lucy walked over to her bed, making it and getting a clean uniform on and applying her lipstick. After being in bed for a whole day, it felt good to stretch her legs and get on a change of clothes.

_Why didn't I lie? It would of been so much more simple... Why did I tell the truth to someone who would use it as a weakness?_

There was a soft knock on the door. Lucy went to get it.

"Hello!" a cheerful bluenette was standing there with a tray. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Levy, and I work in the kitchens."

Lucy smiled, relieved to see a lighthearted soul in a such a place.

"My name is Lucy." She replied wearily.

"Well, I brought you food that the Master ordered. He must have a soft spot for you, ya know."

Levy handed Lucy the tray, and Lucy was surprised at how heavy it was. She looked weakly at the lavish contents of the tray- there was a Belgian waffle with strawberries and cream, two pieces of toast with butter and jam, eggs done sunny side up, oatmeal, a short stack of buttermilk pancakes with syrup and finally, a glass of orange juice.

"I-I can't eat all t-this!" she cried, breaking off a fourth of the waffle and handing it to Levy. "Here, let me share it with you."

"Well..." Levy looked uncertain. "Don't you want it all?"

Lucy couldn't imagine how a small girl like Levy could manage to carry such a heavy tray. Her arms were shaking under the weight. Levy looked at her with a nervous gaze, still holding the waffle fourth.

"No, I want to share it with the others in the kitchens.

She took a step out the doorway, and shut the door behind her. Levy took a bite of the waffle, and her eyes sparkled.

"Okay!" She said. "I'll take you there."

They walked up a few staircases, and turned right into a door.

"Hey, open up. It's me." Levy said in a flat tone.

A guy with orange hair opened the door, and Lucy saw that at a large wooden table the other maids were eating breakfast. Or, at least some of the other maids.

"Where are the other maids?" Lucy asked.

"Waiting on the Master's guest." Levy said. "But never mind that."

They sat down, and a stoic-looking maid with purple hair greeted them.

"I have heard you are the transfer. I am Virgo, the lead maid." She said.

"I'm Lisanna!" a pretty girl with lavender hair chimed.

"My name's Cana."

A young woman with dark brown hair shook her hand.

"Mirajane, but call me Mira."

"I'm Erza. Nice to meet you."

After everyone at the table had introduced themselves, Lucy set the tray down at the table. The other maids looked a bit envious.

"Go on." Lucy urged. "I can't eat it all."

Finally, Lisanna burst out.

"Who's house did you transfer from, Lucy?"

"L-Loke-sama's."

They looked surprised, but definitely not irritated by that fact. Softened by this act of kindness, everyone dug in to Lucy's meal.

"It really is good." Mirajane said shyly. "Thank you."

All the maids at the table looked upbeat and happy.

"Why are they so surprised by this?" Lucy whispered to Levy.

"It's not often that a transfer from Loke-sama's house comes. He's known for his kindness, and in turn, his servants become more kind and forgiving." She answered with a smile. "Mirajane's from there, but she came a while ago."

"Oh."

In a minute, the food was gone, and everyone satisfied.

"Thank you, Lucy." Erza said formally.

"You're very welcome! I didn't need that much food, anyways!"

Suddenly, a bell attached to the wall rang.

"Oh!" Levy exclaimed. "It seems the Master wants his food early! Why... why don't you take it to him, Lucy. Impressions are important!"

Lucy nodded. After a few simple directions and a posture correction, she got sent out the door with a tray of food.

She went up two flights of stairs, and knocked on a oak door softly with a flick of her wrist, and Levy had told her to do. Natsu opened the door, wearing a loose tee-shirt and cargo jeans, which was very unlike him. She cast her gaze down.

_Never look him in the eyes. _

"Lu-" He caught himself before saying her name. "On the nightstand."

Once the food was on the small table, Lucy turned to leave.

"Wait."

Natsu grabbed her wrist gently, but with enough force to tell her to stay. Then, he brought her chin up with two fingers to meet his gaze.

"You're pretty." He said quietly. "What did Loke call you?"

Lucy flushed in embarrassment at the thought of that.

"P-Pet."

"Sounds like him." Natsu snickered. "What did you do for him?"

"Anything he asked for, Master."

"Anything?"

"Yes, Master."

He paused.

"Don't be so stoic. I like you better when you're relaxed."

Lucy allowed herself to breathe, and her blank face slipped a bit.

"Yes... Master."

"Sharing your food was nice of you."

Lucy frowned.

"You saw that?"

"I was watching you when that blue-haired girl brought it to your room."

"Her name's Levy." Lucy replied. "And, I would've gotten fat eating all of that!"

"Touche."

Natsu gave her a small smile. Lucy realized that this was the person he really was- not at all as cold as he acted. She couldn't understand why he didn't let this out all the time, or why he was letting her, of all people, see this side of him. He had seemed so apathetic and far off when she had first come.

"Well, you better be off, _pet_." Natsu said teasingly. Lucy blushed.

"A-alright. " She corrected herself. "Anything else you'd like, Master?"

"I'm good."

Lucy left, closing the door behind her slowly. This is why she hadn't lied. There was no reason to. Her secret was with a person who would never tell.

"How'd it go?" Levy asked as Lucy returned to the kitchens. "You were gone a long time."

"Great!" Lucy replied with a smile. The other maids looked impressed with such an attitude. "What? He's not a fire-breathing dragon or anything."

Now they were looking at her like she was crazy. Then Lucy remembered that to them, Natsu was basically an emotionless and cold-blooded... well, dragon.

"Okay, awesome." Levy said. "Hey Jet, our esteemed guest would like _another_ sherry temple."

"Comin' right up!" the orange haired man, apparently named Jet, called.

"Who is here, anyways?" Lucy wondered aloud.

"An angel who really likes cake and sherry temples."

"An _angel_?"

"Yes. Mavis Vermillion... an _angel_."

"Oh."

Lucy was learning more and more every day.

Lucy woke up the next morning at six am sharp, and sore all over. She had mopped the entire entrance hall yesterday afternoon in preparation for a party that was planned for tonight. It was because of the Master's whim, according to the other maids. Hopefully, Loke-sama would be there.

Lucy got up, and immediately sat down again. She abruptly felt sick and dizzy.

_I've got to get up... Levy was right. Impressions count... _

Lucy tried again, stumbling to the dresser and getting her uniform on, brushing her teeth, getting lipstick on, and doing her hair into a messy braid. Someone knocked on the door.

"Y-yes?" Lucy called weakly.

"You don't sound so good. Are you alright?"

Levy was on the other side of the door, a worried look on her face.

"I... I'm fine."

"Alright..."

Lucy could tell Levy didn't believe her. But, she made it out the door, and slowly they made their way to the kitchens.

"We've got a lot to prepare for, you know... Lu? Lucy! Are you okay?"

Lucy snapped out of the daze she was in.

"Yeah, i'm fine. Sorry, go on."

"Oh, i'm done."

They walked into the kitchens, where surprisingly, the serving maids were helping with the cooking for once. Mirajane seemed especially happy about this new job. She was whistling happily.

"Hi, Luc- oh, are you okay? You don't look well." Lisanna said, juggling a few bowls.

"Yeah."

There was a sudden knock at the door, and Lucy went to get it.

"Inspection! Please line up, okay?"

Virgo came in, and all the maids dropped what they were doing and lined up. Lucy started feeling_really_ bad. Virgo came closer to her.

"Are you sick?" She asked. Lucy passed out.

"She didn't look well this morning." Levy said as she picked up Lucy. Levy was surprisingly strong for her size. "The Master will not take this news well, though... I think he was looking forwards to seeing Lu more freely at the party."

"I'll tell him." Lisanna said, walking out the door.

"I'll get Lucy to her room." Levy carried Lucy out the door.

"Mirajane, get back on the cooking. Erza and Cana, inspect the ballroom and take the drink order that arrived this morning inside." Virgo ordered.

They all dispensed to do their assigned tasks. Levy opened the door to Lucy's room and laid her down on the bed. Then, she got a cloth from the bathroom, wet it under the sink faucet, and laid it on Lucy's head.

"Just take an off day, okay? You'll be fine. Don't worry."

Lucy woke up in her bed, her head hazy. She felt much better, but knew that she still wouldn't be allowed to go upstairs. The clock read 5:27pm.

"Oh..." She whispered. The party had started at 5:15pm.

There was a glass of water at the side of her bed, which she drank down greedily and sat up. There was nothing to do but watch the time, and think of the party upstairs. In 18 minutes(5:45pm), a soft, swift rap on the door told Lucy that Levy was there.

"Y...yes?"

Her voice felt hoarse.

"Lucy!"

Levy came in the room.

"I thought you might be up... just a hunch. I-If you'd like to take a peek... at the party, you know... I could get in trouble but... if you're feeling better... to see, you know..." She said slowly.

"That would be nice, but i'd hate you to get in trouble just because i'd like to see someone."

The door had been left open.

"Mmm... Who is it that you'd want to see?"

Levy and Lucy turned their heads in surprise.

"L-Loke-sama..." She said quietly.

"I heard you got sick, so Mirajane gave me your room." He replied. "And, technically i'm not you're owner anymore. Just call me Loke, okay?"

Levy smiled brightly, her good posture returning as instinct in such company. Lucy gave him a small grin.

"You know everyone's name..." She said.

"I'm sorry I got sick. I-I didn't mean too." Lucy looked into the bottom of her empty water glass.

Loke laughed warmly.

"No one means to get sick. It's not your fault."

"Yes, it is. I need to take better care of myself."

Levy took Lucy's hands into hers.

"I'll leave you two." she said, and got up off the bed. "And, he's right. It's not you're fault you got sick today."

Loke made room for Levy to get out of the doorway and stepped in, taking Levy's place on the bed.

"How is it here?" He asked kindly, moving her hair out of her face.

"Fine." Lucy said lightly. "You know how it is."

"Is Natsu treating you alright?"

Lucy smiled shyly.

"Yes... better than the others, I can tell."

Loke breathed a sigh of relief.

"You still wear the lipstick I got you. It looks good." He said finally.

"I wouldn't think of not putting it on everyday... It was a gift from you, Loke..._sama_." It felt too weird neglecting the proper honorific that she had used for so many years. "I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"It feels... not right calling you just... Loke. . . . _sama_." Lucy said.

"Why apologize?"

"Sorry."

"For what?"

"I'm sorry for saying sorry..."

"Not... never mind. I guess saying sorry is a good skill to have when you're a maid." Loke said casually. "You're beautiful, _Pet_. You shouldn't have to work as a maid. You could've been off doing whatever you wanted years ago."

"I want to do this." Lucy answered. "It's the only life i've known other than running away, living on the streets. I have no skills in other fields. And plus... I still get to see you."

Loke ruffled Lucy's hair fondly.

"You were always my favorite. Skilled, willing, kind, and attractive."

"Hey! That's... too nice!"

Lucy's laugh turned into a yawn.

"Oh? Well, get better, Pet. I'm going to go back upstairs, okay? I'll see you soon!"

"Yes, Loke-sama..." Lucy laid down. "Thank you... sorry..."

Loke didn't even bother to ask "For what?" this time. Lucy heard him shut the door.

"Thank you." She whispered again.


End file.
